MY WITCH S2: B is for Betrayal
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: The Queen's absence proves useful to Nerissa, in testing Will's vulnerability, and she sends out her collection of rogues in search of vengeance.. But how far has Nerissa really sunk her claws into the girl's mindset?
1. Chapter 1

It was almost hilarious now, as Will lay flat on her back and gurgled some degree of humour; the dim light of morning slowly beckoning ideas of school and such dreads, but Will's mind submerged only in a joke that some boy...some _thing_, had once carved within her the idea that empathy might be wonderful, or at least something sacred that she might treasure, while it was in actual fact a curse, and one that had led to the death of her sanity, or she knew at least that that was what everyone was thinking. "Do you always have to be here?"

For once, at this time in the morning, Will was not talking to her mother, who had wisely locked her window for fear of suicide, the moment that this woman's voice had calmly told her what an artwork the carving was, and the shards of driftwood had littered the curb for days. It was what her mother thought about. There wasn't a person she couldn't read, though she didn't much like her own little tale, not that the narration would ever stop babbling. Except that it was silent now, and Will always came to regret that she had the audacity of hating every second of it. When the voice went away, it made her insanity feel far more substantial. Probably to some extent ironic, but she might as well miss exactly what she wanted rid of.

"I.. I didn't mean that." Both she and herself knew that Will did, and that was concluding her insanity, because she did feel to some extent that it was somehow her that was doing this. There was probably, to some extent, a burn, but Will didn't want to look in a mirror. And who could care, an echoing whisper had so intent and wittingly told her, if she couldn't find a worry for herself. She'd never much felt any extent self-passionate. Not in the way, that Cornelia clearly did, and the way that Taranee prided her cleverness. Hay Lin was proud of lots of things that she was good at, and Irma held her own for the right she had to it. Will had never been much good at that; there was always something else better worth fighting for. A submissiveness had always coursed through her, and she realized when she'd seen him that it didn't matter, whether Caleb had or could love her or not. And she didn't need to like anyone, to prove that she liked herself. "I only wish I knew."

And yet, she had Matt. Proof that someone wanted her, she pitied that he was more involved in his imagination, than reality, and it was only another thing to disgust herself with that she enjoyed the cynicism of knowing that someone else was as much of an idiot as she was. In that state of affairs though, he fooled himself that she liked him because he didn't dislike himself. Just one poor little boy that she'd pulled into her chasm: a place where she didn't give anyone anything, and yet everyone was so generous. A place where she'd actually allowed herself the right to be upset with Caleb, for acting when she was the chink that no one else had the guts to iron out. She didn't belong anywhere, and she didn't give anything back. Her power in life, was to feel others' pain; she couldn't even relieve it, and now that rebellious part of her mind was telling her things, causing her to take it upon her body to cause the pain.

She couldn't stand up for herself. She was a mistake, she knew - her mother had initially called her a surprise. Her father had possibly been the only one who'd loved her, and clearly he had realized his mistake, because she'd never been told where he'd gone, and she realized it was because prestigious Susan Vandom would never be as honest to admit that it was all her daughter's fault. And Will had never had the human instinct telling her she had a right to anything she wasn't given; she was lucky for anything she got. It's not like she earned anything. 'he ruined everything."

A desperate attempt to catch her own attention, but silence still dwelled and Will wondered if Caleb had. He sometimes made her feel lovely, and he'd had some skill to fake past her empathy. She'd honestly felt truly doted on, and now she remained embarrassed even though it had been a business trip. It was again. She'd dared fight him and he'd wanted compliance.

"He makes me say things I don't want to say."

At least, things the voice inside her claimed she didn't want to. Every other part of her wasn't sure.

**...**

Caleb watched the rising of a sun; another would be gracefully departing, though dim enough that he might compare it to Earth's moon. He'd almost stopped believing, everything that Aldarn had told him. All about this world, there were great beauties that had dulled in comparison to Will. He didn't have to love her, to love himself. The thought corrupted any chance of others, but he knew he wanted to. Maybe it had taken this long without her to remind him that he wanted other things too; that he'd hidden the thoughts away, of seeing everything that Aldarn told him about, but the difference was that he wanted to see her being just a stunned as he was, if he was ever to see these amazing things. "Aldarn thinks it's because you were showing off. Drake told me."

"I misinterpreted something." Caleb had nodded slightly as he said it, and he could feel Julian's gaze behind him. Drake wouldn't be here as early, because he'd easily made a home with a woman he'd found in desperation. All Drake seemed to do nowadays was help people; Caleb knew it, because the older boy would certainly not be able to touch her. And Drake had been libidinous, so it must be some revelation that the man had become generous. Caleb didn't know whether he loved her though, as he'd never asked Drake about his wife. He hadn't known to. His vision was blurring slightly, from the water in his eyes, and he swallowed at the thought of all of the changes and things he'd ruined. "A lot of things."

"She seems to be quite clever. She understands a lot of things, I bet." He could leave, or pay no heed to Julian who'd changed just as much and had been ruined by him; it was the misinterpretation of Julian that had made the man so brilliant, but Caleb knew that the same didn't go for Will. He nodded, and the tears slipped down in one blink, but he doubted he'd cry like this again because it was to be the funeral of Will. She'd never let him misinterpret her - she had always been everything and clear about it. But he'd let her think he was something else, and that was when they'd stopped understanding one another: when she had started thinking him some orphaned prince or something, and when fear had truly consumed him. "She must be something wonderful, because you've never much been impressed."

"She was, she was." He'd been too scared, and when a squeeze of the hand hadn't worked, he'd squeezed harder. She was crushed, and he hadn't realized the extent of his damage. "It was you, a little bit I think. I was trying to be both of me, for both of you a little bit."

"You're seeing her today?"

"Everyday." That didn't mean it would fix anything.

"Just don't go too fast."

Caleb smirked coyly then, and turned to him, "I'll drag my heels, wherever Elyon takes me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at you Raythor.. Barely half the man you used to be.." Raythor had known it from the moment, that a blur had knocked him cold. It was to be his life's work, to stand beside the forefront, even with him, climbing the height of which he'd dropped into the abyss. His bretherin, was his castle, and Raythor had never much found much in the hunter Frost; a henchman bought and suited to finding Caleb. A silly boy, the Prince had chosen the most exciting toy in the box, and Frost was nothing more than a brute on a rhinoceros. It was mind that had kept Raythor alive.

"I am still twice the man to you." Frost had lunged at that, and the clatter was easily averted; he could better fight this man, than a girl with shocking red hair and a punch he'd put up to a lot of experience at the least. It wasn't true though. None of this world was true; where Prince Phobos' was imprisoned, and Raythor had woken at a portal below the battle. The truth was behind him; Raythor had never met the child, but the metamorphose was undoubtedly still clutching the pockets of a foreign jacket. A child, imprisoned on principle. Now that, Prince Phobos had never done. There was no need to save face, when one didn't make mistakes. He'd taken her burden too, for what Vathek had tried to break in him, the Lord Cedric was a mark on Phobos' record that might ought be washed. "You've always relied on brute strength, and if you started using your brain now, you'd hurt yourself."

"High marks, Raythor." He didn't trust in the woman behind him, though the little metamorphose girl wouldn't reveal what she had seen; what the woman was doing. He relied on her, however, for lack of another option. Because there was clearly nothing to be trusted, about a woman who had grown younger from half dead to almost human. He was no fool. She was feeding from someone. It was not his business if it was not his prince or His companion. "What will you lead them toward?"

Honesty rang out now, and only the child behind him was uncomfortable. One gargoyle, for Prince Phobos only chose one of the things he had truly liked. Frost, Tracker, and what he believed was once the Torus Filney sandpit brought to life. And a wolf-man of sorts; a Khor, whom seemed nothing other than a brutish pet. Honesty rang out, as he had pledged himself to a war he'd shamefully missed.. "Vengeance."

"Good."

**...**

Taranee Cook smiled as the redhead approached; pushing her chin beneath the large collar of the maroon turtle-neck, beneath her jacket, because today was a big day. Caleb had merely spent a rough twenty minutes with them, before the bell had gone again and the boy had been carted off to be fully immersed in the true _Institute_'s program. It was expensive, she knew, but Elyon was as generous as she was newly wickedly rich, and it was good that she was doing this for him, but in twenty minutes Will had shoved her boyfriend off of her meekly. "Hey, I thought I'd walk with you!"

It was odd to see her friend actually making eye contact; never mind the slightest glassiness she hadn't seen for the anger, that seemed almost frightened, before the usual stoicism returned with unemotion. Still, Taranee had realized the moment Caleb and Cornelia had hugged, that she felt guilty for ever allowing herself to think of ways to get away from Will. It wasn't as though Will cared at all, but once her friend had been here, and it was greedy and goodwilled simultaneously that Taranee was here today at all.

"Look," She waved her arms around her; making a show out of the warmish morning sun that made water droplets glisten on blades of grass and leaves. It was childish, was the thought that ran through Taranee's mind. _She thinks she's being funny_. Taranee stopped then.. Looking for where it had come from. Certainly not Will, surely. She'd bring it up when everyone was at lunch. "No, Nigel. I came for you I swear."

The scowl was only limited; it was almost as though Will was controlling her disgust for Taranee's sake, and she felt her heart sinking, when the words were bitten out and Will walked away. "I never said you weren't here for me, but I thank you for illuminating me to my inconvinience here."

It didn't sound like even _this _Will spoke, though the rarety of hearing Will's voice some days was restricted to Will lamely telling Matt she was busy, or more unjustly the girl would often end up yelling at anyone who set on confronting her. "Will! I didn't mean that!"

It was going to be a long day.

**...**

Nerissa smugly smirked, at the descending body in her mind.. Though Will was fleeing and not the little muddy girl. Not that Nerissa would ever judge, for obviously any body of past of present Quintessential could not judge. Not unless Will was told, though the little beast had chosen to practically spit at the girl all alone. It was just as well, for Nerissa had work to do. She knew well that at least the spider and her new guardian did not pursue her - not that it mattered, because they'd stay as long as she treated the sick little girl. Certainly a woman of age, but the child was absent the strength and virginity of anyone clean and without misguidance. "We will strike against those who swore an oath to Prince Phobos, and yet they betrayed our master."

She smirked at that, and her eyes met Miranda's violet, for surely the girl would be an easy first target if anyone was to speak.._up_. Not that Nerissa would - it was a shame to point out to the poor, funny man, that he'd taken under his wing someone he saw as worthy, though she was the filthiness here. "Very well then.. What are you waiting for?"

Her youth was slowly emerging, as the ability to glamour grew: one day, her true skin would stitch itself fully together, though she was trapped here, with possibly the last of her true skin, almost forty-eight when she'd lost all consciousness of thought and opinion. She watched as the group assembled. The little Miranda trembling. Nerissa held her breath from calling the ugly beast to stay, for she was useful if not much of a shape-shifter. Nerissa smirked, as the girl did not allow Raythor to help her down. There was something about a girl assuming that she could cope alone that Nerissa _liked_.


	3. Chapter 3

There is an important factor in this chapter... And because I keep forgetting, please if you like this, give TTigerz' stories a look, as she _steals all of her ideas from me_... Nah, I'm joking, it's all her genius, but she's very good, starting at "I make you an offer you can't refuse" I believe. It's worth it for the ending I tell ya ^^

* * *

><p>"What is it to you, if I don't <em>dress right<em>? You're the Queen, not my nkarntarómpa.." Elyon sighed, as Caleb allowed himself the loud debate to become gibber-jabber; it had taken all of three hours in the morning for her to grow tired of the boy, though she deeply found herself musing how he was supposed to resemble Phobos, rather than being glad for his fortune of finding his tongue. He certainly had perked up, to the least, and if it weren't for Will she'd have read into him being glad for Cornelia's company. The bastard just didn't want to sit next to Will in any subjects. "..óti den eícha afísei to prosopikó sas me fórema, í alliós tha ímoun gamiméno skototheí, aplá apó tin katáthlipsi mou gia tin ylopoíisi kápoiou íxere ligótero gia ta eídi éndysis apó Hay Lin kánei."

"What?"

"I don't like the silly things _your _servants tried to do to me." A smile beckoned to have the privilege of gracing for him there, as she realized that he'd probably not have even dressed himself in a few weeks before two days ago, and that sending someone else to choose and put on his clothes for him was not wise. At least she'd bought the clothes herself. But he'd refused to wear the three-quarter lengths and had shown up in the same jeans and t-shirt that he refused to swap for something more stylish.. The smile burst into a laugh when he narrowed his eyes at her threateningly, though it dropped when she recognized Julian. "I shall quit and run away if they come back and then my father will have your head."

"Did he adopt you?"

"He chose me to replace another dead son." That was one thing, that Elyon discovered about Caleb. Other than a great distraction as of the morning, after she had resolved never to think of her brother so consummately again.. He told her any answer he know, to any question he asked. Everyone else spoke in hushed tones, but he seemed to respect the fact that she made decisions. Though he was still the wary boy who knew she'd near committed murder. It was Caleb, who might ever make her any better, Elyon had realized the moment his green eyes flashed up in concern. "But don't decide on him for it, mon- Queen Elyon. Everyone's hurt."

"What about me." A flat question, that went with her briefly pushing away thought of the prison cells.. She didn't really wonder much, but she did need to know if the others knew. They didn't, but he might tell them.

"I don't even know you." The smile was a gentle caress on his face. It was wisdom, and a touch of being somewhere else that made him look handsome. She would never have a better friend in the castle, for Aldarn was afraid of her nobility, and she wondered if he realized he had a nice way of thinking of things. "I'll decide when we get there."

"To school?"

"To my conclusion. I was very angry when I met you a few times, but you're still better than Alchemy."

"You know Alchemy?" A laugh she'd forgotten she had had gurgled out, and Elyon wondered if perhaps he was all she needed; a friend, or perhaps many. Maybe she was just faking it all because she couldn't have what she wanted anyway. Not if his conclusion was to be a good one; Caleb knew more about her than anyone else believable. Well.. She doubted Will would say anything.

"I thought she was the Queen of Meridian."

**...**

Sometimes when they had first met, Hay Lin had found a little trouble in Cornelia; the girl had been promiscuous, as far as her father had seen. It didn't matter to him, until her mother had chided, that Cornelia rarely wore anything remotely gaudy in her stylishness, but what had blown Hay Lin away had been the manner. Cornelia had always guided the air around her; she made her own atmosphere, as if she'd honestly thought herself the worth of another world, and there had always been something passionate in the dignified confidence she exuded, that of course being on top of the fact that Cornelia had liked to baby her a little, and Hay Lin had learned not to mind it..

But today, Cornelia's fingers shook, as the girl had smoothed her fingers over pure, soft cheeks that had never seen a blemish in their life. And Hay Lin found this atmosphere even more interesting, as she tilted her head, ignoring the sound of a flushing loo in the resst of the bathroom behind them. "Sooo.. Are you and Caleb together?"

"What?" The girl had blushed anyway, and Hay Lin raised a knowing eyebrow as she sipped as knowingly on her juice carton, before returning to a knowing smile. "Hay Lin, were you blind for the last thirteen months? And don't drink in here, that's disgusting."

"If I was, I must be cured!" Hay Lin beamed at the sound of Cornelia laughing a little at her jumping up onto, and into, a sink and swinging her legs with her hands on her heart. It had been the cutest thing she had ever, ever, ever seen, and even _Will_ had stopped being herself for a moment to be in awe of it. "Because I certainly saw him kiss you!"

"Hay Li-"

"And hug you."

"That wasn-"

"And love yoooouu!" She stretched her arms out, because it was days like today that she couldn't withold her excitement, because even she had refrained herself, but everyone was desperate for a hug! She had never been as fond of one boy in her life, and Hay Lin found her energy bubbling and vibrating through her, because not even Will could resist Caleb's loveliness. And he would sort her out! And he would have to see her room! She'd painted it yellow, and he'd love it. She could tell. She was brilliant at reading people.

"I don't even think he actually broke up with Will, so I.." Hay Lin suddenly found the fact that she'd fallen into the sink a lot less funny and a lot more uncomfortable, as Cornelia jittered on and went back to shakily checking her reflection.. Was that a joke?

* * *

><p>nkarntarómpa - wardrobe<p>

óti den eícha afísei to prosopikó sas me fórema, í alliós tha ímoun gamiméno skototheí, aplá apó tin katáthlipsi mou gia tin ylopoíisi kápoiou íxere ligótero gia ta eídi éndysis apó Hay Lin kánei. - ..that I didn't let your staff dress me, or else I'd be fucking killed, simply from my depression of realizing someone knew less about clothing than Hay Lin does.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't look any different; Will found herself chiding the fact that her eyes so often were drawn to the slanted line of his jaw and all that led to everything above, and there was nothing but a thick weight in the bottom of her stomach, and a cool sensation attempting to recall his skin, but only remembering metal. It was all his work that he had wanted her to do as he needed, but it took everything to bite down her quivering lip because it was her fault for believing him. "_Isn't he handsome, though.._"

_No_. She shook her head, barely noticeable in the chaos of registration around them, where Elyon bragged about things she hadn't really done, but she forced her vision to her desk when impenetrable, sharp olive eyes caught the movement that he'd always noticed. He was a trained killer, after all, and a prince in technicality though he'd sworn to her he wasn't.. He was a liar, and he was a cheater, but Phobos had been too and now she saw it.

They were exactly the same. Both had tried to manipulate her, and both had always thought themselves so clever, and both had tricked her, because she'd even momentarily fallen for Phobos' rouse.. They were just exactly the same, and she had told him things.. She had told him her secrets.. She had tried to tell him.. About the dreams.. And- "_Regretting something? Him?__ Say it.._"

"I.." Her eyes ventured up, and he was still staring at her from his short distance. He wouldn't be able to hear her, but he would see and she felt her breaths stilting slightly, as the fear engulfed her; what he would do if he knew created a vortex.. Maybe she would rather just not, but the words kept swimming.. _Say it_ repeating in her mind, and growing louder and louder and Caleb and she knew he would see he would know he would-

"_Say it_!"

The bell rang at that, and Will felt herself blowing out warm breath of her apprehension; he stood, but she hooked her bag over a shoulder as her classmates filled the spaces between them. "I..don't know."

**...**

Cornelia felt a warm glow spreading over her cheeks, when Caleb had grasped her wrist.. Of course, he'd never been to school and she smiled a little; pulling him through the boisterous crowds of pupils, into their class where she felt his grip seize around her skin. "You know I like science, and I couldn't let them force me out of class.."

"You do _love _science.." Will had grinned at the humour in his sardonic tone of voice. The year above's teacher had been off yesterday too, and Matt _had _said something about getting into their class.. Cornelia twisted her hand in a small movement, tugging the boy beside her as he merely stared at the clashing of Matt against Will; it was in no way a pleasant affair to watch, namely because Matt was only being strung along, but this wasn't fair and Will knew it.

Cornelia rolled her eyes and sighed as Elyon wrinkled her nose and grinned at the far too public display; it was a daily affair and it'd soon be annoying for the girl who only joked to Cornelia, both trying not to look at Caleb. "Biology maybe.."

"C'mon, Elyon's sitting with Alchemy anyway.."


	5. Chapter 5

The vast majority of Greek surnames are known to be patronymics; this means that Greek surnames usually come from the genitive of the first name of the father of the family. Of course you have to go back a few centuries to find who started the tradition, but that is how it goes. So if someone's last name is Demetriou, that means that the surname came from a man named Demetrios."

* * *

><p>"Well done Tynar! Your work crew is a week ahead of schedule!" Drake grinned, as the ex-guard smiled, pulling a rope barehanded; attached to a good stack of wood. It was probably where Caleb would have chosen to be, was the boy's job not pre-selected, but Caleb was ready, to go back to Earth, whether he realized it or not. Besides, the workload was diminishing quickly, and Drake's own home had been made at these hands; he'd helped too, because he found that maybe for all he'd done he liked this better. He knew, when it was time to grow up and he'd made a promise that in some form he could thank Caleb for, Drake knew.<p>

"I was close to leading the attack that levelled this village.." His wife was beautiful. He'd ended up marrying the girl; who'd been hanging herself in her prison. And it was her who'd ended up saving him, Drake supposed, because he'd never really cared about things as much. She hadn't spoken to him often; she still rarely did, but he knew that he liked her. He knew that sometimes he could make her smile, and she was only more pretty when she did. He knew what she'd been through, at least to an extent, because a woman half-blind had told him what Cedric had put her in the dungeon for. "The least I can do, is to help rebui- NO!"

Drake had barely caught a glimpse of some stone, before he was jerked forward and he never got a chance to yell out as he was yanked from the third floor up. Thundering crashes and turmoils of wood and smashing flew around him, and Drake could vaguely hear himself swearing when the chunk of something hit the side of his head and face; causing him to skid out of Tynar's grip and over the ground they'd barely reached. "REMEMBER THE DAY YOU FIRST TREMBLED BEFORE THE KNIGHTS OF VENGEANCE!"

Drake squinted past the blur of focus and unfocus that was his vision; staring at the rock pile and the man standing on it.. Was that a gargoyle? He could taste blood on the inside of his mouth and guessed he'd bitten his cheek, the voice recognisable and yet so much not.. He was sure he'd heard it once before, though wasn't sure where.. So long..

"TRACKER! FROST! MIRANDA!" Drake seized at that; rubbing his eyes and refusing to be swayed by the numb pain. It was an attack. An allegiance against them, and for god's sake, he'd apparently been out done by a slab of wood from his building before they could even do any fighting. "GO!"

The bats were what had distracted him; though Drake had heard the Hunter's roar and the sounding of some struggle that he wasn't involved in.. He saw however, when the spider had knocked Tynar down with it's webbing, and Drake lunged for him; dragging at the thick substance with his hands, but finding no triumph.. His mind screamed out in anguish though, when the child was morphed back, because he could see enough of her to know she was meant to be in prison.. And that Prince Phobos was in there too.. "YOU!"

"BURY THEM SANDPIT!"

**...**

Caleb had stuttered backwards, and turned hastily as some laughed at the frowning man considering him. His initial thought was to the man having ought not be as close, but at one look he knew that Cornelia expected him to apply the rules of the Earth. "S-sorry, I'm-"

"Caleb Julyan."

"Um." Caleb wasn't exactly sure how the man would know him, but Cornelia had only raised a brow as he stared back at her, hoping for some sort of explanation.. He knew he shouldn't have used his father's name, and Will and Matt Olsen, and he found his mouth going dry as he tried to make himself think. Instead he only threw his hand out, nodding. The man only pushed his hand down and stepped away with distaste, and Caleb had never really been as underestimated; had never been treated as a child. "Den tha eínai tóso agenís se énan ánthropo pou ímoun se dolofonía."

"Excuse me?" But Caleb only followed after Cornelia, who's cheeks had gone very red as she hissed scoldings to him.

* * *

><p>Den tha eínai tóso agenís se énan ánthropo pou ímoun se dolofonía. - I wouldn't be as rude to a man I was set on killing.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Irma had found her smirk, as Will sat straighter than she had in weeks; suddenly with no boyfriend attached and a paleness to her jaundiced skin. It might've been mean, to think such a thing, but Irma was glad that the girl was paying pennants, because Caleb would straighten her out if no one else did. Either that, or he'd at least get over her, because Irma could already see him staring feebly as he approached; silence dawning on the lively table when Will turned her face away, suddenly interested by the brickwork of the far wall. And Irma's own smirk fell, as the boy stared at her blatantly; obviously at some point he had forgotten any selfconsciousness, because all of it had emerged with Will. Though he frowned, just as Elyon was pulling up a spare chair, and Caleb forcibly threw his tray against the next table, causing spillages as he sat with his back to the redhead who's gentle pout and clear eyes _almost _made Irma feel sorry.. Almost.. "Um.."

That was it. Irma pushed her fork against the table, as she realized that she couldn't eat. Guilt coursed through her.. Will wasn't looking away because of him then. The girl bit her lip and tried again, but Irma felt another impatience rising in her, as it was so very Will to rile her so. There was no humour, in Will. No time for anything other than their harsh realities, and putting Hay Lin down and making Taranee walk to school alone this morning. No one bothered not staring at the redhead, who should have gone out with Matt today and left them alone. It was Cornelia, though, and not Irma who lost the ability to simply sit and scowled. "Well?"

"I-I had a nightmare."

Silence, followed, because if everyone felt like Irma, they felt like a fish. Or Bambi. Certainly something surprised, barely withholding the 'o' begging to form of her lips, because Will had actually.. And she sounded so sincere; it had come out rushed, but Irma was quite sure of what had been said, and only Caleb and Elyon seemed unaware of such exploits into Will's actual life and actual mind being unheard of. After minutes, the girl peeked timidly, and her cinnamon eyes really were full of pure, innocent childishness. She had _actually _had a nightmare, and Irma swallowed, forcing her voice to drawl wittily as she stretched out her arms and cracked her fingers together; the movement also causing everyone to suddenly stare at her.. "Go onnnn.."

As if in mocking of her want to leave her mouth gaping open, Will's did so a few times; the virtual fish until she swallowed forcibly, and blew out a breath for the strenuous activity of talking about something personal. Not that it could be that hard, Will didn't have a personality, much less anything she was really scared of. The girl _clearly _knew that Caleb had been so head over heels that he'd have slayed it for her.. And yet she nodded in jerky movements. "B-bugs. With big b-blue spots and loads of legs, and they had eyes on the top of these antenna-y things, and t-they were everyw-where and I thought I.. They were like, this shiny gree-en and I just.."

"You mean dankoniáris. They have them in Meridian, but we caught them from another planet." Irma stared then, at the back of Caleb's big, fat head. Did he think he was being funny? And what had happened to being all silent? ..But Will's eyes only widened as she turned to him, and suddenly they...forgot they were fighting? Matt, perhaps? "It's funny, because they don't bite, but their name translates exactly to that."

**...**

Hay Lin had never felt more confused, as Will smirked at the bad joke, or the even worse seriousness of Caleb as they turned in their chairs to face one another; the girl finally believing what Cornelia had said, as she scrunched up her nose and Will's miniaturesque smile faded slightly to seriousness, and it was as if Will was suddenly herself, pushing a strand of red behind her ear. "..Then why would I dream about them..?"

And he looked so sad for her, as if it was painful to see her unhappy, or perhaps it was the fact that he didn't have the answer, but she'd never pinned them as.. "Why would they be a nightmare..? They're harmless.."

"They're bugs! They're creepy.." Small black eyes flashed to Taranee as the girl shuddered, and Hay Lin felt herself pouting slightly in confusion. It was like nothing had changed; as if no one had left.. It was as though Will had gone with Caleb, and when he was back, everyone wa-

"Hey!" There was a smash, when Will knocked a glass flying; turning around to face her boyfriend's middle-section, before looking, then standing up. And Matt grinned a little, before he pushed his lips on her forhead and one arm around her back, "What's up? ..Jumpy?"

"I-I'm fine." The look on everyone's faces held strained doubt, and even Elyon was frowning, but it wasn't Caleb. It was the nightmare, that Will was hiding. Hidden, as it should be. But Will was just causing her own loss, as she smiled a little and tiptoed to kiss the boy. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. She needed to stop being a baby and she-

"Will you _please _not eat each other today!" Her hand slapped to her mouth, and Hay Lin wasn't sure where the words had come from.. But Matt grinned and Will turned into his chest, embarrassed. She ought to be embarrassed and- Hay Lin shook a dark cloud that seemed to surround her; some feeling of doubt that she didn't quite like, that she pushed back as Matt shook his head at whatever Will had said.

"Aw, nah, I think I'll hang with my man Caleb." _His man,_ Caleb, seemed to freeze at that, and Joel pushed Matt on as they sat around him. Gone was the thought of telling him all about her room and the girls and Yan Lin gone; he would need to know that they'd stopped selling Ma Yi Shang Shu..


	7. Chapter 7

There was something undesirable about the humane conversation; the derived questions of sport and music that swam throughout the wall was something that took months to truly get used to, and Caleb _Julyan _had never been as exposed to real life as he'd thought. It was written on his face, along with the pleasantry of his smile when he saw that Galgheita would be teaching the lesson. It would be a grin that raised her own smile, if only for the boy's pure happiness in a lesson dearly hated by most - causing him the inconvenience of glares to his back, though it seemed only to be the males who were unhappy with such a characteristic emotion. "Caleb.."

The smile fell instantly, and she supposed he thought she might be as unwise to call him out, but she nodded behind her at the tall professor; Stephenson rarely visited, and the grim focus called her attention to the boy having had got himself into trouble, clearly. "Mrs Rudolph. You don't mind."

"Oh no, take him!" She chimed, but the smile was lost when the classes three sat up, alert, and she had seen over time as Will had grown weaker.. Galgheita was getting weak, if sympathy was truly corroding her, and she waved her hand up as Caleb stared at her, alarmed. "On second thought.."

"Is this a joke?" The professor obviously had something important, if he couldn't hold himself from thrusting what he supposed to be the boy's work in his face, and Galgheita sighed as he crossed the room to the new found centre of attention. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Uh.." It was Escanor, she realized as she grew closer; not that it was any of the brute's business as far as she could tell. The boy had done his biology and apparently added what Meridian knew and Earth didn't. "It's, um.. Just a note."

"It's an explicit, is it?"

That was all that Galgheita needed, as the man almost poked the child, and her frown deepened as she took the book from his hands. "Oh no, see, John, it's in Greek! What a clever language, and I know my Greek. Just a simple scrawl of affection.."

"That's not what this book is for." She winked as the man scowled and took the book, crawling back to his eyeballs in jars and the likes, as several girls' eyes became glued to the boy hopefully. They'd be sad to know the only affection in there was obviously knowledge if he knew as well of the Escanor-human anatomy.

"Go sit down Caleb."

**...**

"Sit down Drake!" Aldarn cursed mentally as the older scowled at him, taking no heed until Aldarn pushed him and practically threw the cold bag of ice at him, for the bump was surely as big as one of Meridian's suns. "They wont be back for hours! Ti prókeitai na kánete?"

"We aren't going to do anything. Not until Caleb is back.. Unless you fancy letting me through a portal.." There was no point in Drake even asking, and Aldarn was aware that the young man knew that as a twist Aldarn only ever heard from those of Earth took Drake's tone. Some 'chasm', he knew, but he wasn't entirely sure how it applied. Either way, Aldarn knew that Aketon would put any pain of Drake on his head if he didn't come back. "She said three.."

"She said five." Drake had frowned at that and Aldarn felt as grim. Wherever they were going, the girl had decided that she needed more time, and who was to argue the Queen.. Especially when Caleb had already tried. But Caleb would be back earlier. That had been the settling point between the two. "Caleb will be back at three."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know how to read a clock."

"You know how to read numbers. What are they pointing at!"

* * *

><p>Ti prókeitai na kánete? - What are we going to do?<p>

I thought a sweet little reminder that Aldarn is still Aldarn, and Drake is still Drake :L


	8. Chapter 8

"Next stop, Meridian!" Aldarn tapped his foot testily, as Caleb passed through, and his hand yanked the smallest guardian through. There was a small smile on his face, and yet Aldarn couldn't help waiting for Will as the airy _Hay Lin _chatter on about seeing his room. He'd never much known the girls, other than Cornelia and the redhead herself, but there had never called the time and he supposed that there wasn't any now either, when his eyes finally rested on a rather uncomfortable looking girl.

"Caleb!" Drake had passed out, after an hour, and once the prison inventory had been checked through, Aldarn had taken it upon himself to stand exactly where the portal had closed eight hours before. "Guardians!"

**...**

"And then they vanished! They took Tynar! That's what he said before he emetó kai sti synécheia tis épese asyneídito."

Will felt a claustrophobia sinking in, that she had never before been aware of as Aldarn recalled as much as he could of what Drake had apparently told him. Not that she could care less at that moment, for Will wasn't listening as the girls spoke around her. "_You don't deserve to b_e _in a castle.. Everyone here would be better off if you weren't here.. You should have let them kill you.. The Queen of Meridian doesn't want you in her castle. Do you really think that you can keep getting lucky? You're going to kill them all.._"

"Will?" Her eyes flashed up to Caleb, as Cornelia glowered from behind him, and she felt a coldness running through her, as she tried to remember how to breathe without it catching painfully against her throat.. They were right.. It was right, and Will knew that Caleb was a fool if he thought that she'd learnt her lesson. But he was testing her, she knew. It was a test she was failing. She couldn't seem to remember what he'd done. And she forgave too easily. And she couldn't make decisions. And Will felt a stab, as Cornelia growled with frustration.

"Aren't you even listening!"

_"Are you going to let her talk to you like that?_"

"Y-yeah.. Yes. I'm listening, s-sorry. I'm sorry."

**...**

Nerissa smirked, as the blue skinned Galhot claimed himself as the Knights of Vengeance' next target. She wouldn't let him down on it, Nerissa supposed, though her own target merely shook off the blonde's retorts, and the energy depleted slightly in Nerissa. "You know they're all thinking it."

"_I betrayed Phobos.. I'm why Raythor got tossed into the abyss.._" Nerissa smirked at that.. Deciding that perhaps he was the perfect target, and after all they were a distraction; a test was right, as Wilhelmina's lips twitched in thought. A test of her strength. But not from the Caleb. "_Hi__s Knights'll be coming after me, and no one else is getting hurt for my sake__._"

"Let him die." The words oozed from Nerissa's lips, as she enjoyed the taste of saying them and feeling the bubbling fear of Will's shiver.. Like ice, she would have to create her fear. Nerissa had always been impressed by the gloss of ice, but she would wait to create her Destructions.. "Let the Knights of Vengeance rip and tear at him."

Will stayed silent then, and Nerissa could feel the girl biting her words back, and biting her lip. There was no matter though, as it was only a simple test. Either way, it wouldn't matter if the Galhot died, and Will clenched her fists and the words until the Caleb spoke wisely; a passionate voice echoing through the ice and lava instead of only her mind.. "We go. Together."

It was as though he was almost here, and Nerissa smiled incrediously as the words echoed slightly; her gaze tilting up to the ceiling, where the words had travelled to died out.. It was.. "Impressive.."

* * *

><p><strong>emetó kai sti synécheia tis épese asyneídito. -<strong> threw up, and later he fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

"Raythor!" Miranda had heard the clinking metal, and he was carrying a club. Vathek. She knew him, from when Lord Cedric had been fond; knew him better from when Cedric was not and she knew that they would kill him. Miranda bit her lip at the thought, because he was Raythor's and she watched him, stoic, as he walked on. "COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

**...**

Vathek gasped, when the thick web had drenched him; trapping him before any person had been emerged. If Drake or Aldarn had known, somewhere the news of the spider-girl had been prevented from reaching him, and he knew of Miranda, the lost lover of a snake. "Here I stand, Vathek. Any more brave words?"

"Yes." Vathek had seen the guardian leader; the group seemed lost and he knew that he might as well be alone on this. Something was bound to go wrong, but he forced a grin anyway. "Just that I have good friends."

**...**

Miranda felt a breeze before a hurricane; the wind slicing into her as she skid across hard, dry ground, and causing a cloud of dust around her arachnid form. She ignored the dull moan that resided from then, across her back; the body felt unnatural and misplaced with her mind. "So, you laid a trap?"

He was here. They all were; her eyes flashing over the redhead, who seemed to be contorting the fear and inability to hide in her features - a flash of sympathy lasted as long as the Hunter charged, but it was the wind again, that managed to pick up his steed with the strength of the two worlds. It was the brunette, then; the water guardian quirking her lips almost flirtatiously, in the most sardonic manner.. They were making fun of them! They didn't even know that their leader was on the verge of death! "You look parched, cowboy!"

The water washed him away, and Miranda forced herself up, but she found herself trapped to travel back into the shadows; a boy grasping the Gaea, as her own _'allies'_ charged them. And the Will who stuttered back too, Miranda watched in awe, as a dark hand shook her and cried out in hope of command. "They're coming for us!"

"WILL?"

"WHAT DO WE DO!"

"WILL!"

She was breaking; Nerissa would see it. Miranda certainly could as the little girl's heart beat hard enough Miranda swore it was felt, though perhaps it was the shaking ground, as they were surrounding, and it wasn't even a hard decision, and why wasn't Caleb making it? Why was he calling it out? Why was he just staring at her? She couldn't do it; Will couldn't make the decision, and Miranda had made it happen! The little girl was shaking and it was all her fault! Will only seemed to look for inspiration.. "Um."

"CORNELIA!" And then Caleb had frowned and thrown the girl forward.

**...**

As soon as her hands outstretched, Cornelia could feel something wrong; some glitch as her energy tried to claim her, and the shoots and vines grew full and tall, and the thick roots and bark of trees threw them selves from the ground, as the others yelled and she couldn't hear any of them, for the blood gushing past her ears; a cold sweat breaking as she tried to focus. "NO! My powers betrayed me!"

"CORNELIA STOP IT!" Her eyes shot to Caleb then, and she felt her breaths shortening; she couldn't focus, and it was like some dark cloud was shadowing her.. _Some disharmony.._ Cornelia frowned as her trail of thoughts went to Will, and she couldn't help staring for the girl, who- She couldn't see her, and Cornelia was sure she had yelled out that she didn't know how; that she couldn't control it, as the 'Knights' got away.. And she felt her hopes depleting as Caleb yelled, "VATHEK, NO!"

Where the hell was Will!


	10. Chapter 10

"What was that?"

Will swallowed, then resumed to pushing out the icy breaths.. And then her gaze rose wearily to the girl in front of her, and she realized they were all looking at her. And Irma studied her carefully for moments, before the deep blue eyes shot to some blonde behind her. "You're the one who screwed up."

"Oh, like Will didn't!" There was a piercing sensation, where she knew Caleb must be staring at her, but Will pushed away the slight irk; guilt ready to condense into her system as she bit her lip. It was all her fault, and she hadn't known what to do. She'd never known what to do and they should just stop expecting her to.. And even Irma, her eyes flashed down and stayed there. On the ground, because they all knew that Will was a failure, and that the only thing she might be good for was taking the blame. "She put me off my guard! My powers went all weird and we all know who's in charge of that!"

"_Pitiful wreck.._" Cornelia didn't stop, when Will turned around; a wash of tears welling at the ready to appease her pitiful nature. She wasn't mean to be here, and she couldn't do anything anyway. She couldn't even stop it, as her lip trembled slightly, and she had been wrong, because Caleb wasn't even here. He was on the other side of the portal, cleaning up her mess. Because Elyon didn't deserve this, and Will could only wait for him to come back and.. And she didn't know what he'd do, but it was her fault for never even listening to him and she was just a stupid baby in comparison to them and- "_She doesn't even know what she's talking about._"

"What?"

Cornelia stopped in mid-sentence then, as Will realized she's spoken aloud; the words of a voice so familiar having washed over her before she could remember her place. "Is that it? You aren't even listening anymore? What? Are you _too good _for us now? Now, with your stupid boyfriend, and you get to hang out with the big boys, and you don't have time for anyone except yourself? You're getting Hay Lin into shit, because Yan Lin has been asking for you forever, and now he's gone!"

"_She can't even remember their names.._"

"You're weak!"

"_Says the one who can't control herself__.._"

"You don't even have powers anymore!" Everyone had looked up, at that, and Will met Cornelia's gaze, wondering how the girl could assume.. How she would ever know, when Will only realized now that everything had changed in her. At least, before, she'd had powers. At least, before, she hadn't had bags under her eyes and a burn down her back and she didn't fit in anywhere and she was just this ugly, great smudge in their lives that no one knew exactly how to wipe out, and-

"_What are you doing__? Don't you pity yourself girl! Show her! Show her!_"

The decision was made for her, at that moment, and she only glimpsed at Cornelia, before the root; fast approaching as it dismounted up from the Earth below them, nearly knocked her from her feet, simply from the shaking ground with it's strength. And when it hit, her knees couldn't take the pressure, and she merely stumbled back as they grabbed aggressively. "I'm not even in Guardian form!"

"_Taunting bitch.._"

"SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up!" And Will knew it was too late to go back; her arms out thrust and the vines desperately attempting to become, but Cornelia had only bat them away, as the others stared in silence. Neither were going anywhere, as roots bounced and crashed against one another; the warzone growing immensely above them, so that it was the Earth fightigng itself, rather than actually touching each other.. The strain rippling and crushing her as Will desperately threw herself into the energy needed. "I'm just as powerful as you are!"

"_Cocky whore.. She doesn't deserve you.. She doesn't deserve someone to fall back on.. Blaming you for everything.. She's jealous.. She can't even handle herself.. Can't control herself.. She's just a little girl, and what does she know.. What does she know about pain and empathy and life and death.. She can't even see Caleb, for the monster he is.. Horny, cocky bitch, with a fancy house and everyone likes her and she thinks she's so pretty.._"

"Just as powerful?"

"_Rip that pretty face off of her.._"

"You used to make mountains!"

"_Tear out her eyeballs!_"

"You're nothing anymore!"

"RRRGGH!"

"Will!" ...Will stared down, at the startled swimming pool blue that shook in fear, as realization dawned that she had lunged and Will didn't fight it, as someone yelled, and Caleb ripped her off of the blonde, throwing her onto stumbling feet as Will began feeling an illness growing in her stomach.. A knowing.. Tears welling up and falling mercilessly, as voices screamed out behind her; critisisms and hateful words, as a numbness took over her, and she didn't look back as she walked blindly in the early evening air.

"_What have you done!_"


	11. Chapter 11

There was an icy breeze, slipping around Heatherfield, and were she not so morose, Caleb would tell Hay Lin to stop it. Will had left, much more slowly than she'd come. Dropping, quite literally into his arms as if she'd fallen from Heaven, his eyes remained on the slightly damp road, when her form had distanced into the mist slightly. He'd seen the tell tale movement; he could see her wiping maybe her eyes or her nose. Either way, she hadn't come back. And he hadn't expected her to.

"I'm sorry, Cornelia." He could hear her dry sniffs, as the strong girl refused to cry and took it upon herself to cause a racket, though he needn't look back on the Earthly products falling into themselves. The roots and vines and rocks he'd returned to find climbing themselves in some battle of friendship. He knew Cornelia too well, that what she'd _expected _was to win. And then she could point out the fact that the only reason Will hadn't was because the redhead could have burned down the lot. The rocks would have crumbled without the support of the woods and Caleb could only have noted the strain in Will where once there had been ease. And for the guardians fluttering about him, he could not remove his eyes from that road. That long stretch of earth that in some manner of directions would ultimately lead to her. He was sorry that he'd let it happen. He was sorry that she was frightened. He was sorry she could be as childish to think it a good idea and he was sorry that he was still waiting for her to come back with only tears and apologies. But Will wasn't coming back. "I'm very sorry."

His voice was strained, in the half-light left of the day. _Elyon_ stood behind him, holding her hand. It was a truth he wasn't sure how he knew, but he sighed warily; almost waterily, he turned and she was holding Cornelia's hand. Dim silence disturbed by a whisper he couldn't hear, that seemed to be constant - an ongoing murmur, of the Queen of Meridian to Cornelia. They hadn't heard him, Caleb assumed, but he shook his head at Hay Lin's eyes black and as big as they could be. Even in the assaulting of her guardian, Will's were - at a constant - bigger. He didn't say another word, as he grazed his fingers to brush over her shoulder, before he pulled Cornelia away from the Light, into his own chest; his own hands and arms coiling around her; his own morose figure as Cornelia let herself shake and he pushed a hand through, letting it run down her hair, combing silently. He could smell the slightly floral perfume, with the inkling of sickliness that was disguised now by the scent of fear. Cornelia would have had a plan. She would have wanted this to go her way exactly.

No one would have counted on Will.

No one knew exactly what would have happened. He'd simply torn her off, knowing she'd already done too much. He didn't know that Will would do that. He'd walk Cornelia home and take her all the way to her room. He'd thank her again for visiting so often, and he'd hope that Will would remember her self-respect.

She certainly wasn't coming back.

**...**

"I can't believe you. What a monster." Nerissa enjoyed the bitter taste, as always, on her tongue. "You wretched, filthy child. Despicable youth. You need hanged for such a crime, to be possessed to do such a thing. Disgusting urchin. Should the hell-risers have you."

It was usually an entertainment enough, to see her falter, but Will remained clever and Nerissa would have to change that. Still, it certainly was refreshing to hear a bare nude voice fighting back, even as the girl pressed herself to her door with a face drowned and swallowed in tears that wreaked of self hatred, almost to the point of mutilation. "_N-n.. You told me.. I didn't.. I couldn't.. I wasn't thinki-_"

"Don't you blame me, you filthy brat. I didn't say a word and now you're blaming me? Me? The only one still here while they laugh and sneer, barely even waiting until you aren't looking! You thankless piece of-"

"_No!_" At some point, a grin had crept across Nerissa's face; the energy she'd felt in Will's mere millisecond.. The rage had coursed through her, and Nerissa could feel herself growing stronger. Stronger, as the babe of a child had sobbed and stared out, with almost desperation. "_I'm sorry.. Please.. I didn't mean it and I never thought you said anything to me!_"

It was with that, that Nerissa fisted ice from above her; a single finger of solid water that flew through space as she once had in teletransportation. Yes, she was much more powerful now. "Liar."

She could only hear Will's shriek when it hit the door above her, crouched on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

There would always come times in life, where one learnt the lessons to last a lifetime. In one list of years in Cornelia Hale's life the end of that equation would simply mean school, because obviously there wasn't anything else. There couldn't possibly be another reasonable answer, but in twelve months she had learnt the world from Will. She learned to respect from the fact that Will protected her, no matter the cost. Cornelia learnt humility, in that Will had been terrified, but never afraid. She learnt love, because it followed every word from Will Vandom's mouth. It left a dry feeling at the back of her throat, and it perspired in great flowing rivers from Will and to her, from Caleb. In twelve months, guilt tripped her over like shoelaces tied together, and she'd learnt a certain humble feature that her mother didn't much appreciate. She'd long stopped skating competitively, and doing anything much competitively because she'd been shown up to have an ill-suited rationalization that winning _actually_ mattered. "I'm home!"

"About time!" She slid the door shut, as her younger sister's voice echoed around a floor plan far to wide. Caleb wouldn't have liked it anyway. And Caleb had walked with her; unquestioning, when she had stopped in a store. He'd clutched her hand, like it belonged there.. In his.

There were few occasions, in that Cornelia felt as guilty as she had. Protective, was always a word to describe her, but she'd grown up far more fluently as of recent, she was sure. It might've been the only chance she would ever have, to hold Caleb's hand in her own. And he'd lingered, like he'd almost regret letting go, and she knew that she might've already lost her. Will. Cornelia had been so sure she'd had it pinned; right to the core of how Will had been. Will would never have looked; dryly ignoring the fact that something was blatantly wrong with her. Will was by no means the person she _was_. It was, perhaps, nothing to be blamed on her entirely, but Cornelia had known that Will wasn't right. Everyone was brushing it away and Cornelia had known.

She could only hope, that friendship was a lesson that _could _be learned again. That, and every thing that she'd bypassed. The things taken for granted as Lillian ran into the room - most likely with intent to be rude and childish - her eyes bulging and her face lighting up as Cornelia held out the dark, midnight-coloured cat. She'd chosen the softest, nicest one she could find.. And Caleb had jumped about three feet when it'd hissed at him, but it only purred now. "IT'S A CAT! OOH! Cornelia!"

"You like him?" She'd never much been fond of critters and animals, but the sleek creature pushed it's head against her hands as she pulled it closer to her chest; the pink present ribbon stuck against the collar. "I thought you might.. He needs a name.."

"HE'S _MINE_?" The eyes, if possible, grew wider, and Cornelia bit back the quiver in her lip; refusing to be sad. She'd pushed Caleb's hand out of hers and told him to go home. And she knew full well that Lillian liked cats. Nodding, and smiling a little when she pushed the dainty creature into the girl's desperate hands.. Refusing to be said when Lillian's gaze lingered on hers, ginning, before she turned to the kitchen, "MOM! LOOK WHAT CORNELIA GOT ME!"

Sometimes it was too late, by the time you remembered to care, and Cornelia truly, fully and wholey, prayed that it wasn't.


End file.
